<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay by my side (for a long time) by miyatsumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891377">stay by my side (for a long time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsumu/pseuds/miyatsumu'>miyatsumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, how do you even make tags, iwaizumi is clueless ig, oikawa and iwaizumi are bffs, oikawa can't help it okay, oikawa is whipped, oikawa likes iwaizumi help him pls, oikawa loves ramen, they're pretty cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsumu/pseuds/miyatsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In more than ten years of their friendship, Oikawa starts to look at Iwaizumi in a different way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. like the stars shining in the night sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first fic ever. i apologize in advance for grammatical errors because english is not my first language.</p><p>got inspiration from the song All About You 그대라는 시 by taeyeon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Have you ever felt that tingling sensation whenever that person is around?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you ever felt your heart skip a beat over something small?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you ever felt different, a good kind of different, in someone's presence?</em>
</p><p>That's what Oikawa has been feeling for Iwaizumi for years now.</p><p>It's must be surprising that out of people, it has to be him.  </p><p>For the past ten years of Oikawa’s life, every memorable and embarrassing moment always involved Iwaizumi. When Oikawa scraped his leg from tripping over a rock when they were playing tag, Iwaizumi helped him disinfect the wound. Oikawa seemed to be taken back from Iwaizumi's rescue. He remembers this one time in elementary where Iwaizumi told a funny story in the middle of lunchtime and Oikawa ended up spitting rice in response. It was embarrassing<em> really,</em> the whole class stopped from what they were doing and stared at Oikawa in confusion. Their friends including Iwaizumi laughed at him and Oikawa wanted to dig his grave now. Looking back, Oikawa silently cringes. It was unattractive of him, especially in front of Iwaizumi.</p><p>Volleyball definitely made them closer. They both attended a volleyball training camp one summer. Oikawa realized his potential as a setter. Of course, Iwaizumi as the wing spiker to hit his sets. </p><p>That’s one of the reasons why Oikawa and Iwaizumi are still close as ever, staying strong until now. From Kitagawa Daiichi in middle school to Aoba Johsai in high school. </p><p>In his final year in high school, he was appointed as the captain of the volleyball club. His position as captain in one of the powerhouse schools in Miyagi surely comes with perks. His skill as a captain and setter caught the attention of many. Oikawa couldn’t also deny but he does have the looks. With both of these combined, it would definitely attract the female students. Hell, even students outside Aoba Johsai attended tournaments to support him. He doesn’t mind the cookies and good luck charms he receives before his game. Anything helps when they’re aiming to go to nationals.</p><p>Oikawa's persistence and passion have reached to the male community as well. It would be a lie if the male students of Aoba Johsai think that Oikawa isn't cool. </p><p>
  <em> So why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Out of all people, it has to be Iwaizumi? </em>
</p><p>I mean, dating became an option for him in the hopes of forgetting about his feelings. Oikawa wouldn't have a hard time finding a partner with girls approaching him on a daily basis. This could be a good chance to try dating and meet new people. </p><p>With the dating option in mind, he suddenly remembers his past relationships. His past relationships... well... didn't end up on a good note. The reason behind the breakups was dumping. He dumped, she dumped. This girl he went out with for a few weeks dumped him because he had no time for her and he was focused on volleyball. What did she expect when he was the volleyball club's captain? Shouldn't they support each other no matter what in a relationship?</p><p>Oikawa <em>really </em>tried. </p><p>His experiences in relationships make him question his worth sometimes.</p><p>Guilt comes up to him as his motive for dating in the first place is to move on. Not that those girls he went out with are rebounds. Oikawa thought he could prove his feelings towards Iwaizumi are misunderstood. He thought he could actually meet someone great and give his all to that person.</p><p>Of course, the "dating" and "meeting" other people plan failed.</p><p>In the end, his strong feelings toward Iwaizumi remain. </p><p>It arrives at a conclusion that it is not a misunderstanding. Oikawa has been in denial of his feelings for his long time best friend. It's not that liking Iwaizumi is a bad thing at all. He never really sees it coming. The chances of him falling for his best friend seemed to be unlikely back then. Now, he's fooling himself. The captain thinks about his chances of Iwaizumi feeling the same way. But the consequences and possibilities are also considered in this situation if his feelings go overboard in their friendship.</p><p>
  <em> He can't help it.  </em>
</p><p>Oikawa never really expected to look Iwaizumi in a different way until three years ago. </p><p>Like what he said, the volleyball captain has its perks. But he can't help that things get tough along the way. As a captain, he always felt responsible for everything. He feels that what he's doing is not enough and he should do better. Inside the strong form is a weak and soft mindset. </p><p>Oikawa has always been this confident and persistent player. He loves what he's doing. </p><p>Deep inside, Oikawa silently deals with the negativity lingering his head. He once broke down in front of Iwaizumi because of their loss against Ushijima and his team in middle school. Oikawa kept on putting all the blame on himself.</p><p>Iwaizumi, the vice-captain, hit Oikawa. Iwaizumi told him what he needed to hear. He told Oikawa that he should stop trying to be all alone in this. Oikawa wasn't the only one fighting in the court. That moment shaped Oikawa. </p><p>That was when Oikawa started looking at Iwaizumi differently.</p><p>The odd feeling made Oikawa confused because <em>why the hell is he feeling this way?</em> It was just Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p>
  <em> It's because it's Iwaizumi Hajime. </em>
</p><p>Maybe it's the way Iwaizumi Hajime looks when he's smiling. You know, when his eyes form into a crescent shape? Iwaizumi's cute and stupid smile. Oikawa <em>tries </em>not to look too flustered with that particular sight. That <em>cute </em>and <em>stupid </em>smile is the reason why he has to deal with this annoying heart-pounding sessions every day. Outside of their friendship, it might not be evident but Iwaizumi is fun to be with. But the ace also has this serious face on that covers his joyful personality. He doesn't mind the serious look as well because he looks hot.</p><p>Suddenly he cherishes all the moments they have together. Be it their ramen eating sessions every Friday to celebrate the end of the school week. He would secretly look forward to rush hour in commute. He thinks about being <em> that </em>close to Iwaizumi in an overcrowded subway.</p><p>Or during volleyball matches when Iwaizumi hits his sets cleanly. Earning Aoba Johsai a point. He remembers how Iwaizumi looked at him that time. </p><p>
  <em> "I wouldn't be able to score a point if it weren't for your sets, Oikawa." </em>
</p><p>His tosses are as sharp as ever that match.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their walks home after volleyball practice make him happy. Oikawa gets to be with Iwaizumi outside the school premises, away from their schoolmates. They talk about the most random things such as the new video game that came out, Oikawa being annoyed at how he couldn't put a name to the tune he was always humming, or this weird dream that Iwaizumi had that involved aliens. Oikawa looks forward to these conversations with him because he gets to see his best friend unfiltered.</p><p>Oikawa cherishes the time they have together.</p><p>He tries not to look too sad once he sees the familiar path of his neighborhood. This is the time where they part ways. He doesn't feel like coming to his house. </p><p>Because everything starts to feel like home when he's with Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, you’ve been zoning out for quite a while now,” Maki nudges him, causing Oikawa to jump slightly. “You alright?”</p><p>Oikawa takes a look at the current situation of the gym. Practice just ended. The club members are currently cleaning the gym and packing up the equipment before they leave. He’s just taking a break from cleaning.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Just tired.” He doesn’t know.</p><p>“Hmm, really?” Maki asks, he stops mopping the floor and goes near him. “We’ve been teammates for years now, Tooru. You don’t kinda look like that when you’re tired.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Oikawa replies. He <em> really </em>is tired from practice. Lastly, what is he supposed to look like then? </p><p>“What are you even saying?” He rolls his eyes. </p><p>“I’m saying that you can talk to me, you know,” Maki reassures. “Been told that I’m great at giving out advice. Even helped Iwaizumi on how to approach and ask out this third year from the cheering squad.”</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>Oikawa's hearing ability is put into question. Did Maki just say that Iwaizumi approached a girl? </p><p>Oikawa is stunned. “Really? It’s the first time I’m hearing this.” </p><p>“That was just recent,” Maki answers. “Probably about… two or three days ago? It's so funny because he looked like he was gonna have an existential crisis because of it!" </p><p>“Ah,” is all what Oikawa can say. “He probably doesn’t want me to know because I’d tease him for it.” He laughs and Maki nods in agreement. It's true, if Oikawa doesn't like him, he would've teased him. He would even help him to get to talk to a girl. This case is different. </p><p>He couldn’t breathe properly. He feels like crying on the spot. Why is he only hearing about this? He shouldn’t have heard it in the first place. No, he shouldn’t have fallen for Iwaizumi in the first place. If it's not for these stupid feelings he wouldn't have to feel that stupid pain in his chest.</p><p>Because his heart is pounding again, just like any other day when he’s with Iwaizumi. But this time his heart is pounding for a different reason. Is it possible to feel one’s heart pounding and sinking at the same time? Well, it is.</p><p><em> Iwaizumi deserves to be loved.  </em> Oikawa realizes. <em>Iwaizumi is great to be with. No doubt that any girl would fall for him if she pays much attention to Iwaizumi.</em></p><p>It hits him.</p><p>Of course, his relationship with Iwaizumi is just friends. Or maybe best friends, even if Oikawa has been hoping for something more. Nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>Oikawa is still curious about Iwaizumi's situation.</p><p>“Has he done it yet?” Oikawa asks Maki. Maki laughs and shakes his head. As expected from Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Iwa left practice early, right? Told y’all that he has family matters to attend,” Maki recalls.</p><p>Few hours before practice, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa if he could skip cleaning the gym tonight and leave practice early. Oikawa looked at him confused, asking him the reason for the sudden request. Iwaizumi informed him about some family gathering which he didn’t elaborate much on. </p><p>He remembers. “Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Don’t tell him I told you this,” Maki says cautiously, looking around the gym to see if anyone could possibly hear their conversation. Their other teammates are busy mopping the floor and arranging stuff. “He’s planning on doing it tomorrow. He left early to buy that girl some flowers and chocolates.” He continues.</p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p>“Maki, are the flowers and chocolates your idea? How lame.” Oikawa tries to cover his disappointment by laughing. Maki just growls in response. Who wouldn’t like to be asked out with good old flowers and chocolates? Just thinking about Iwaizumi giving him flowers and chocolates makes him flustered already.</p><p>“Iwaizumi didn’t lie though. There’s actually a family gathering in his house tonight. I think his cousins are coming over? I don’t know. Anyway, he thinks buying the flowers and chocolate tonight is a good opportunity. Iwaizumi is probably gonna buy extra chocolates or flowers to make it seem less obvious or something.”</p><p>He then feels another pang in his chest.</p><p>“Didn’t know that Iwaizumi is the type of person to go the extra mile, huh,” Oikawa replies and Maki laughs in agreement. </p><p>Their conversation is interrupted by their coach, informing them that they need to leave because there would be an inspection in the gym. Oikawa grabs his belongings. He is still in disbelief because of Maki's revelation. He finishes tonight's practice by waving his teammates a goodbye with a smile.</p><p>Oikawa walks home with a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I look at you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel that you and I are destined to meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the stars shining in the night sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay by my side for a long time</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. even on days the flowers bloom and wither</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi opens up to Oikawa about the girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi, calm down,” Oikawa tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s currently lunchtime for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa is starting to get bothered by Iwaizumi’s actions. The chopsticks keep on dropping from Iwaizumi’s hand, some cooked rice is scattered on the table and his silence is an addition to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He assumes that the reason behind Iwaizumi’s mess is because of his plan of action today. Oikawa is well aware of that. It gave Oikawa a hard time falling asleep last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looks up from his food. “W-what do you mean, calm down?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, he’s a stuttering mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa is still kind of hurt that Iwaizumi hasn’t told him about the girl yet. He aims to get Iwaizumi to spill the beans today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa starts. “You’re messy state right now makes me sick!” He gags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always get mad at me for nonsense reasons. Oh, how the tables have turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes in response. Oikawa hears him mutter </span>
  <em>
    <span>shittywaka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I heard that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Iwaizumi fix his bento, putting the scattered rice on one side. Iwaizumi breathes in and out. He looks at Oikawa with such seriousness, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Iwaizumi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both continue eating their food. He notices that Iwaizumi is eating tonkatsu. According to Oikawa’s grandmother, tonkatsu signifies good luck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really likes the girl, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s not a coincidence that he has this dish for lunch. Oikawa cannot believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to be happy for him, you fool! You’re his fr--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this girl I’m planning to ask out tonight,” Iwaizumi says. He sees a tint of pink on his cheeks as he said it. How cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa swallows his food slowly. He stays silent for a while, thinking of a come back to make it less obvious that he knows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woooow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi. Is this you?! You’re a man now!” Sarcasm is evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m serious. At least be happy for me,” He retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa is trying, he really is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi continues, “You always get the girls, Oikawa. Let me shine for a while too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle comes out from Oikawa’s mouth. He can’t deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As someone who has been approached and approaches people,” Oikawa says. “The captain is here to help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I got everything planned, thanks though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, seriously speaking, I’m happy for you.” Oikawa smiles at him. He has to ignore this unbearable pain in his chest. Iwaizumi nods and continues eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s the unlucky girl?” He says jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi angrily says.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa finally put a name to the cheerleader girl. Akari. Despite being approached by numerous girls, the name is unfamiliar to him. He also finds out that Iwaizumi and Akari have been talking for a while now and Iwaizumi thinks now is the right time to confess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa notices how different Iwaizumi looks. He constantly smiles, scratches his neck, bites his lip, even his laugh sounds so different in between their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from their love for volleyball and other mutual interests, differences can still be spotted between them. Oikawa is strong-willed and confident even outside of the court. However, Iwaizumi is kind of the opposite. Not that he’s not confident or whatsoever, Iwaizumi has been reserved on a daily basis. It’s not the first time Iwaizumi has opened up to him. But hearing him talk about someone he considers </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> is different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Iwaizumi first saw Akari in one of their volleyball practices. The cheering squad was packing up their belongings since the volleyball club is scheduled to occupy the gym. He says that Akari’s beauty caught his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her smile is uh… kinda cute, Oikawa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi described. Oikawa remembers those times where his heart skips a beat because of Iwaizumi's smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi told him that he managed to get Akari’s number on one encounter in the gym. His hands were shaking from nervousness as he typed his number on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also made sure that Akari didn't give him a fake number by reciting her digits incorrectly. A sigh of relief was released when Akari corrected him. It's not a fake number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things start to evolve from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been texting since the incident. Oikawa learns that Iwaizumi feels better and more confident knowing that Akari is present in their matches as one of Seijoh’s cheerleaders. He tries to genuinely smile when Iwaizumi tells him that he’s secretly hoping that she is cheering for him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re Seijoh’s ace.” A tint of pink is once again evident on Iwaizumi’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa has been cheering for Iwaizumi for a long time now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then receives another request from him if he could leave once practice ends because he doesn’t want Akari to wait for that long. Iwaizumi promises that he would be responsible for cleaning up the gym for a week straight. Oikawa gives him permission to do so.</span>
</p><p>He hopes that things will go well for Iwaizumi and Akari.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classes for today ends. The Aoba Johsai volleyball club has a practice scheduled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa does not want practice to end. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. when the sad night comes, i'll protect you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend follows after that day. As much as Oikawa tries not to be affected by the sudden turn of events, a big part of him is concerned. No news yet from Iwaizumi. He guesses he went well with Akari. </p><p>If it goes well or not, he shouldn’t worry about it now because he has a big calculus test the next day. Oikawa has been studying since Friday to take his mind off things and in the hopes to not think too much about Iwaizumi. It’s currently Sunday and so far he can’t believe he managed to stay in focus for the past days. He’s glad that he’s able to keep in focus, Calculus is such a big pain in the ass. </p><p>Even though his main focus is about academics this weekend, Oikawa can’t help but be curious about the outcome. He imagines how Iwaizumi would look like in that situation. Iwaizumi’s would probably try his best not to look too nervous. Would he be a stuttering mess like he was when they talked during lunchtime? Oikawa laughs at the possibility of Iwaizumi’s constant wiping of his clammy hands. <em> Would he initiate skinship? Like holding hands? </em></p><p>He suddenly remembers the time when he was able to hold Iwaizumi’s hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was in one of their official matches in the previous year. The Aoba Johsai volleyball club was on its way to Sendai City Gymnasium to compete in the semifinals. Oikawa really enjoyed the window seat on the bus. With earphones on, he looked at the heartwarming scenery of Miyagi. He reminisced when familiar places came to sight. </p><p>Though his reminiscence was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s soft voice. </p><p>“Oikawa, I’m nervous.” Iwaizumi said, eyes trained on him. Oikawa thought of a way to minimize his nervousness. His heart pounded at his sudden request.</p><p>
  <em> “Can I hold your hand?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laughs at how he remembers how Iwaizumi’s hands get clammy when he’s nervous. But he’s taken back when he remembers that Oikawa was nervous throughout the bus ride that time. It’s funny at how Oikawa’s so focused on the numbers he is studying right now, but he couldn’t seem to return his focus on the Miyagi scenery with his fingers interlocked with Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>A cringe follows when he recalls that he even continuously brushed Iwaizumi’s hand with his thumb to comfort him. He couldn’t believe that he had the guts to do that. Oikawa was silently panicking because he thought he might be <em>too </em> obvious. His doubts were forgotten when he felt Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on his shoulder. <em> Now Oikawa couldn’t focus on the damn scenery. </em>The bus ride to the gymnasium put Oikawa to test as he tried to keep calm at the thought of Iwaizumi on him. He hoped that Iwaizumi didn’t feel his heart pounding throughout the ride. </p><p>Oh, god. He’s thinking about Iwaizumi again. </p><p>“Argh!” Oikawa groans. He stops solving the problem and runs his hand on his hair. Damn Iwaizumi. </p><p>
  <em> Can he at least text me?  </em>
</p><p>Oikawa left his desk and went to the other side of his room to retrieve his phone. He decides to take a break for a while to see what’s going on lately. A sudden gasp comes out from his mouth when he sees message notifications appearing on his phone’s lock screen but none from Iwaizumi. He sighs. </p><p>He backreads the messages in the volleyball club group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE BEST TEAM EVER</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Kindaichi Yutaro: </em></b><em>I miss</em> <em>guys already! So sad we don’t have practice tomorrow...</em></p><p><b> <em>Kunimi Akira: </em> </b> <em> I’m actually glad that I wouldn’t have to deal with you again. </em></p><p><b> <em>Matsuwaka Issei: </em> </b> <em> Oy! Don’t be so mean!!! </em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t bother to continue reading the following messages. Disappointment comes at him when he sees that Iwaizumi just left the conversation on read. He’s still alive after all. </p><p>He still wants Iwaizumi to talk to him about what happened after that. <em> Ahh, did they go on a date that early in their relationship? </em></p><p>Oikawa pushes that thought away and reads the other messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Aunty</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa! Do you mind if you bring Takeru to his volleyball class tomorrow? I can drop Takeru off at your school after class and you guys can go together! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I apologize for the sudden request. I have an important meeting tomorrow at work and I couldn’t take him there!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at the messages. His nephew, Takeru, is currently attending a volleyball camp. Takeru once told him that he was the reason why he wanted to try volleyball in the first place. He thought that Oikawa was cool when he played volleyball in one of the matches Takeru watched. </p><p>Oikawa types a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Aunty</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s fine, aunty! I don’t have practice on Mondays. My class ends at 3 pm tomorrow. Please drop him off at the gate tomorrow. I’ll be waiting! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the way, is Takeru allowed to eat s</em>
  <em>weets? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He concludes that the worst happens on Mondays. At the very start of the week. Great.</p><p>Oikawa woke up twenty minutes past his alarm. Annoyed would be a good word to start the morning because how on earth did he not hear the infamous radar alarms that he set multiple times. He must have been so tired because he stayed up until the early hours to guarantee that he would ace the test despite a good number of hours spent on his study sessions last weekend. </p><p>He panicked again when he realized that Calculus is the first period of the day. <em> That's a good way to go, Oikawa!  </em></p><p>Fortunately, he made it on time. Once he arrived on his seat, his teacher came. Everyone in his class let out little <em>ugh’s </em>and <em>no’s </em>when they see the teacher preparing the tests. </p><p>It still can’t be helped that Oikawa felt nervous because he wasn’t really blessed with mathematical skills. Though he was looking forward to the test because he knew that he did what he can to learn.</p><p>He had never felt this good outside volleyball because it seemed like his hand was moving on its own when he was answering the test. His hand was on <em>fire </em>that time, just like when he’s playing volleyball. The test questions were familiar to Oikawa and he was able to answer most questions. </p><p>Oikawa thought that he was free from academic responsibilities after that test.</p><p>That was just the beginning. Then came his Japanese literature teacher and announced that there will be a surprise test today.</p><p>He was really surprised.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, god. Why now. </em>
</p><p>He was not the best when it comes to Japanese literature. Oikawa decided that he wasn’t alone from the reactions he heard from his fellow classmates as well. </p><p>Lastly, there was still no sign of Iwaizumi. The absence of the vice-captain for a few days is starting to irk him. </p><p>It's no doubt that Oikawa wants to reach out to Iwaizumi. Even when days ended up uneventful, he still wants to know how his day went. Especially after Iwaizumi confessed to Akari. Pride is still a thing for Oikawa after all. The curiosity is slowly killing him because he has no idea if things went well or not.</p><p>If it went well, good for him. Oikawa wishes them the best in their relationship. He's going to be a supportive friend no matter what. Though it seems like his heart won’t handle the thought of Iwaizumi being in love with someone else. He is already considering ways to forget about his desiring feelings, thinking that it may be just a misunderstanding.</p><p>But… if that doesn’t happen…</p><p>He certainly does not want to see Iwaizumi heartbroken. In their years of friendship, seeing Iwaizumi cry is a rare circumstance. If Oikawa witnesses the rare moment, caused by Akari, he would surely teach her a lesson. It breaks his heart to think about Iwaizumi courting someone else, and seeing him get rejected makes him even sadder. </p><p>Most of all, he feels stupid.</p><p>So, what now if things don’t go the way Iwaizumi wants it to be? That doesn’t change the fact that Oikawa still stands no chance to Iwaizumi. That all Oikawa will ever be is Iwaizumi’s best bud.</p><p>It hurts him. </p><p>He’s still uncertain if his feelings are reciprocated. There is no confirmation yet. Deep inside, he really has to take a reality check that Iwaizumi won’t feel the same towards him. </p><p>But Oikawa holds on to the fact that maybe Iwaizumi will look him <em>that </em>way even if it’s just a speck of dust.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa’s class ends earlier than expected. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2:37 PM.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He still has time before he takes Takeru to his volleyball camp. </p><p>His feet lead him to a familiar place. The court. He’s relieved to see that the gym is unoccupied. </p><p>Oikawa needs to let out some steam. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Few serves later, a voice interrupts him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Oikawa.” </p><p>The voice gives Oikawa chills. The ball he served does not land on the other side of the court. It hits the net. </p><p>He stops what he’s doing and looks at where the voice originates. Iwaizumi stands there with a smile. </p><p>Oikawa does not know what to feel. </p><p>A part of him is glad because he’s <em>finally </em>there. He doesn’t want to approach Iwaizumi first, to be honest. He doesn’t want him to know that what Iwaizumi’s been doing is affecting him.</p><p>He can't help but feel a wave of sadness. The smile Iwaizumi showed may be a hint that it went well. Iwaizumi deserves to be loved and loved, anyway. </p><p><em> I guess I lost. </em>Oikawa thinks.</p><p>“Hi there, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa smiles at him. He reaches out for another ball and dribbles it. “What are you doing here today?”</p><p>Mondays are considered to be free days for the members of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club. This is to ensure that academic responsibilities are attended on this day because one of the club requirements is to maintain a certain grade to stay. The cheering squad also practices in the same gym, hence the encounter of Iwaizumi and Akari. Since the cheering squad requires different equipment, practicing in this gym is a rare occurrence. With that, the gym is usually empty.</p><p>He's surprised to see Iwaizumi here. They're both in the gym. Alone.</p><p>“I’ve been looking all over for you today.”</p><p><em> Oh. </em>He tries to hide his smile.</p><p>“You could’ve just texted me or somethin’,” He says and fixes his form to do a jump serve. </p><p>Iwaizumi replies, “Well, I wanted to talk to you in person.”</p><p>The sound of the ball hitting the floor makes Iwaizumi flinch. </p><p>After hitting the ball, Oikawa adds. “Academics is really kicking my ass right now.” </p><p>“I see.” Iwaizumi laughs. </p><p>Oikawa couldn’t wait any longer honestly. He really wants to know.</p><p>“How are you and Akari?” He asks with a forced smirk on his face. He then approaches Iwaizumi. No words come out from Iwaizumi’s mouth. With a jokingly dramatic voice, “I <em> can’t </em>believe you, Iwa! Did you go out with her alre--”</p><p>“We didn’t go out, Oikawa.”</p><p>Oikawa stops from his tracks. “What?”</p><p>He's suddenly in denial. Despite his feelings towards Iwaizumi, he's shocked by the unexpected result.</p><p>“You got rejected?” How oblivious can Oikawa be? Confirmation is needed.</p><p>“Kinda,” Iwaizumi laughs and scratches his neck. “She did tell me that she isn’t ready for a relationship. Something like that. I don’t know, Oikawa.” </p><p>The frown is evident on Iwaizumi’s face. And Oikawa feels sad. </p><p>Without any hesitation, Oikawa hugs him. “I’m sorry to hear that, Iwa.” </p><p>He feels Iwaizumi sink into his arms. Then again, Oikawa is trying his best to keep his calm. </p><p>“You know, Iwaizumi,” He starts. “According to your stories, Akari seems like a good person. Maybe now is not the time.”</p><p>Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa tighter. He takes a deep breath. “But don’t let this define you, ‘kay? You’re <em>sooooo</em> much more than what you think. You’re a great person, Iwaizumi. If Akari doesn’t see it there’s something wrong with her.” He earns a laugh from the vice-captain.</p><p>
  <em> Oikawa sees it. For a long time now.  </em>
</p><p>“But I’m glad that you’re trying out new things, Iwa. Never have I ever imagined that you would ask a girl out,” Oikawa giggles. His hand pats and starts to make random patterns on Iwaizumi’s back. "You should've gotten tips from me." He hears a <em> hey! </em>from him after his remark.</p><p>“Okay seriously, you’re brave!” He compliments him. Iwaizumi softly groans out of embarrassment. “You’re a man now!”</p><p>Iwaizumi has never been that open to that kind of feeling. Seeing Iwaizumi be fragile over this is a new sight. Nevertheless, he’s there for him. Always.</p><p>The hug is cut short. Oikawa really hopes that his cheeks aren’t rosy from what just happened because the person that he likes is staring at him and he has no idea what to do. </p><p>“Thank you, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi smiles, showing the heart skipping smile again. That eye smile is back again and Oikawa is really trying not to do anything stupid. He replies an <em>uh huh </em>after.</p><p>“Even though we always joke around and such, I’m thankful that I have you Tooru.” Iwaizumi tells him. </p><p>“Damn right, you better be. I’ve been dealing with you for a long time now.” </p><p>
  <em> Smack! </em>
</p><p>“Ow! That hurts. What was that fo- oh crap! I have to take Takeru to his volleyball class!” Oikawa realizes.</p><p>The clock in the gym reads <em>3:09 PM</em>. Have they been here that long?</p><p>Iwaizumi's expression changes and lets out an <em>ah </em>afterward. Takeru has been mentioned a lot of times in their conversations. </p><p>Oikawa gets his bag and before exiting the gym, he looks at Iwaizumi. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm thankful for you too."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you know my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Won’t change with the passing seasons? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just seeing your eyes alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Makes me feel like I have the world </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! i decided to publish this chapter a few hours early than the usual. i'm not feeling well right now sadly.</p><p>i hope you guys are safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. can you hear my heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two months later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>15-<b>25</b></p><p><b>25</b>-23</p><p>31-<b>33</b></p><p> </p><p>The sound of the whistle blowing causes the team the scream and cheer their heart out. The Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club wins against Karasuno in the semifinals.</p><p>Oikawa feels his heart warm as he sees the wide smiles plastered on everyone's faces. Karasuno made the team feel that it was more than just a match. It was a battle between passion and persistence. A sense of satisfaction overwhelms Oikawa as he managed to beat Kageyama as he has always seen him as a threat.</p><p>Their victory in today's match is a step closer to beating a powerhouse school, Shiratorizawa Academy, and their captain Ushijima Wakatoshi. Honestly, Ushijima and his team are at the bottom of his list of worries right now. Oikawa could care less about them right now and wants to celebrate their victory in Iwaizumi's residence tonight with drinks.</p><p>Which is why Oikawa would be lying if he thinks that he's fine right now. They're just going to his house. There's nothing to worry about. </p><p>But the thought of coming to Iwaizumi's house makes him excited and scared at the same time. He hasn't been inside his house for years. The closest thing would probably be that when Oikawa felt like a good friend and walked Iwaizumi to his house. That's just it. Oikawa's just seen a glimpse of it. The interior of Iwaizumi's house is unknown to him now. The last time he entered was when they celebrated Iwaizumi's 10th birthday. That was it.</p><p>Why does Oikawa keep making it a big deal? It's just him. </p><p>Though his thoughts are proven wrong because he's having a hard time choosing a nice outfit. Something that screams simple but at the same time wants to impress. Impress Iwaizumi.</p><p>Oikawa is actually starting to get annoyed at himself after looking himself in the mirror in his room. He tries not to cringe when he makes a spin after. The outfit he chooses isn't bad as he thought. A pair of black jeans and a white tee paired with black long sleeves complement his figure somehow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next game against Shiratorizawa won't be for another week and a little bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt anybody. Alcohol would definitely not hurt the first and second years with iced tea instead despite their constant begging. Just one little sip, please! Kindaichi pleads, earning a no from Iwaizumi.</p><p>Iwaizumi, as the host for tonight's little victory party, calls everyone's attention.</p><p>"Alright everyone," Iwaizumi stands up. The club members turn their attention to the vice-captain. Oikawa tries not to laugh at his attempt of being cool. The third years do the same.</p><p>Iwaizumi gives them an annoyed look. "As the vice-captain of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club, I would like to congratulate everyone for our victory! We all worked hard to get into where we are now and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for everyone." The majority smiles and agrees with his statement. </p><p>"Oy, captain! You got any words to spare?"</p><p>From his sitting position, Oikawa stands on his feet. His fingers land on his chin as he tries to think of something. He earns a couple of heys!  from others since he's taking up too much time. Oikawa laughs and proceeds with his message. "Your captain is <em>reaaally</em> proud of you guys. Let our love towards volleyball keep us stronger as ever and do better!" </p><p>Iwaizumi raises his glass. "Cheers!"</p><p>The players do the same as well and yell cheers!</p><p>Everyone starts to clink their cups and proceeds to drink their respective beverage. Oikawa gulps down the alcohol and feels the heavy burn in his throat. He lets out a big sigh from the sensation he just felt. </p><p>The members start to make conversations with each other. Laughs are being heard from the other side of the room. Kindaichi and Yahaba are loudly arguing over who gets the last piece of meat. Some even try to tease and mock the other third years few drinks in with their weird movements. With the loud music and noises in the background, Oikawa hopes that the night won't end up in a disaster with the police on the doorstep. </p><p>Oikawa finishes his second cup. He concludes that it would be his last cup for tonight because he doesn't want to get drunk and embarrass himself in front of them. His dignity and reputation are something Oikawa holds on somehow. He also feels responsible for the other players.</p><p>Few drinks of iced tea, soda, and alcohol, a voice interrupts.</p><p>"Oy!" Matsukawa yells to get their attention. "Let's play a <em>gameeeee!</em>"  He singsongs. </p><p>"What game? Are video games not enough to entertain y'all?" Iwaizumi laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't even get to play!" Maki informs them. He points at the direction where Watari and Kunimi are located, too focused on the game in front of them. The others are also surrounded, curious to know who wins in the competitive game.</p><p>Oikawa looks at Matsukawa. "What game should we play then?" </p><p>"Hmm, let's go with the traditional truth or dare!" </p><p>Words of disbelief fill in the dining room. A loud groan comes out from Kyoutani's mouth, how lame. </p><p>"C'mon! We have nothing to do for now. It's like... 6? The night is still young!" Maki encourages them. </p><p>A few second and third years sit on the floor on the other side of the room, away from the noise caused by the first years yelling at the television.</p><p>Oikawa sits comfortably between Maki and Kyoutani. He has a perfect view of Iwaizumi as he is sat across him followed by Matsukawa and Yahaba. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The game is probably in the sixth round already. Oikawa is surprisingly entertained to see the others do their dares. Matsukawa was dared to lick the floor for five seconds, Iwaizumi had an arm wrestling fight against Kyoutani to see if he was still worthy of the championship title, Yahaba shyly confessed how he found Karasuno's new manager cute, and even more that Oikawa couldn't bother to remember. His vision starts to blur in this round after giving in again by drinking a few more cups of alcohol. </p><p>"It's time for Oikawa! Woooo!"  Matsukawa, the player who is also the host of the game, yells.</p><p>Oikawa just rolls his eyes at him. "Dare." </p><p>"Hey, stop choosing dares," Yahaba says in disbelief. "We get it, you're cool." He adds.</p><p>The others agree with what Yahaba just said. So far, most of the players have chosen truth at least twice. Oikawa remembers that Iwaizumi revealed an embarrassing memory from his childhood when he chose truth. He didn't act surprised because he knew it already.</p><p>"Fine," Oikawa sighs and crosses his arms. "I pick truth." </p><p>"Yeaaah there we go!" Matsukawa claps his hands.</p><p>The others are now thinking of a question to ask. It takes longer than the others because they have no idea what they want from their captain. </p><p>On the other hand, Oikawa doesn't really mind spilling a little bit of truth. He has considered himself an open and friendly person. There's nothing more to ask about Oikawa really. Saying the truth wouldn' hurt him any less. </p><p>An embarrassing memory from this year? He has a lot.</p><p>A volleyball club he wants to join if he didn't come to Aoba Johsai?</p><p>If he ever had a weird dream that involves one of the players?</p><p>The weirdest gift he received from a girl? </p><p>Oikawa is fully equipped with answers. </p><p>"Does anyone have any question in mind-"</p><p>"Aha!" Maki beams. The boys quiet down to hear what Maki is going to ask him.</p><p>"Oikawa, do you like anyone right now?" </p><p>Oikawa widens his eyes. He attempts to keep calm by the sudden question. He doesn't expect to be taken back by the question. However, others seem to be not surprised by the question. The mood seems to drop with the "surprising" question that led to disappointment.</p><p>"Ey~" Matsukawa whines. "Of course he does!"</p><p>Kyoutani even tells a story at how he was surprised that a girl approached him despite his scary aura but the reason why she approached him in the first place was that she wanted to be close with the captain. The others nod in agreement because the similar situation happened to them.</p><p>"Oikawa probably does like someone," Yahaba assumes. "You were flirting with that school council secretary one time before practice!"</p><p>Oikawa stays silent. He totally forgot about that chick he flirted with until Yahaba brought her up. </p><p>He could just say yes and make up some female name. </p><p>"Eh? I mean 80% of the female population is attracted to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone, shut up. It's me."</p><p> </p><p>Six heads turn their heads to where the voice comes from. Oikawa feels like he's about to pass out. He's well aware who the owner of the voice is.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>The room is silent.</p><p>He doesn't know what to feel. </p><p>Oikawa's grip tightens on the cup he's holding. A wave of shock flows through him. Did he hear it correctly?</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi, his best friend, knows that he likes him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do you know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Am I that obvious? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you like me too? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those are the questions Oikawa wants to ask. Right now, his confidence and dignity are slowly deteriorating. </p><p>Oikawa ends his train of thoughts by doing the safest option. Denial.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi, I think you're <em>drunk.</em>" Oikawa jokes.</p><p>A laugh follows. He confirms as Iwaizumi suddenly falls on his back.</p><p>The members give Iwaizumi an annoyed expression for ruining the moment. They stand up form their spots and help Iwaizumi walk to his room even in their tipsy state.</p><p>Oikawa does the same thing, pretending that he isn't affected by what just happened now. He tries to stand still while his legs are slightly shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys! Kunimi won- dude, what happened to Iwaizumi?"</p><p>It's time to go home now.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Thank the heavens it's the weekend. </p><p>Oikawa is relieved because his headache is killing him right now. The bed has never felt this comfortable right now and leaving is not an option for him.</p><p>The clock placed on the table says 8:51 AM. </p><p>Turning away from the table, he closes his eyes again to hopefully cure his headache through sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oikawa, do you like anyone right now?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ey~"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oikawa probably does like someone. You were flirting with that school council secretary one time before practice!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Eh? I mean 80% of the female population is attracted to-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Everyone shut up, it's me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud gasp is heard in the room. </p><p>Oikawa looks like his eyeballs are about to pop out. The sudden remembrance of last night's events jolts him awake.</p><p>His eyes are trained on the room's white ceiling to calm down. It is slowly sinking in that Iwaizumi might know about his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But he was kind of drunk, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alcohol is like a truth serum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa just wants to be swallowed whole right now. He knows. Iwaizumi knows. </p><p>How on earth is he going to face him now?</p><p>The phone makes a ping sound. Oikawa groans and takes his phone from the table. </p><p>He's greeted by six calls, fourteen messages, and other social media notifications. His eyes widen when he sees a certain text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>From: Iwaizumi</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Oy, did you get home safe?  </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I woke up and you guys were gone</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pretends that nothing happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>To: Iwaizumi</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>yeah, my head's killing me right now lol</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>see you later</b> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It sounds unnatural coming from Oikawa. Most certainly, he does not want to see him at all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>From: Iwaizumi</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Thanks for last night, Tooru.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is about to lose it. What is he thankful for? For liking him? Or what?</p><p> </p><p>Ping!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>From: Iwaizumi</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>You did well in the match too</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With Iwaizumi's texts lacking context, he puts his phone away as he feels another ache in his head. He lies down on the bed and stares at the ceiling again.</p><p>What will he do now? Should he confront him about it?</p><p>Tell him "Hey, Iwaizumi! Do you remember what you said that night?"</p><p>"Iwa-chan, how dare you tell them that I like you? You're not even my type!" lies.</p><p>"Um, about that night..."</p><p>The possible lines that he'll tell to Iwaizumi convince him to just stay quiet and pretend it never happened. What Iwaizumi said stays that night.</p><p>But it's killing Oikawa inside now that Iwaizumi managed to notice his feelings.</p><p>He recalls those times he had with him for the past few weeks. It is certain that his actions never went out of hand because of his feelings. He even praised himself for acting cool and supportive when Iwaizumi was rejected by Akari back then. He thought he did well and kept his feelings to himself. Was he that obvious?</p><p>If he knows, then what now? </p><p>Oikawa thinks that maybe telling him the truth is a better option. He can finally know the answers.</p><p>Another groan is heard in the room. </p><p>Let's see. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>iwaizumi knows?!??!!!?</p><p>hi! sorry i wasn't able to update yesterday because i was busy with school so here's an early update.</p><p>i don't know if you guys noticed but instead of having 5 chapters, i turned it to ? ahhh because it was originally three chapters then five now ??? but don't worry it won't be that long i'm thinking of having around 6-7 chapters overall?</p><p>omg i really need to make my mind up and at the same time not give you guys hope that it's ending soon! there was supposed to be a continuation after the last part but i decided that it's more appropriate to put it in a new chapter</p><p>anyway, i hope you guys are safe and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. when that time comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa is not good at being honest.</p><p>He tries to act that he doesn’t remember making a promise to himself that he would talk to Iwaizumi about it. Oikawa wants to, honestly. What’s stopping him from doing so is the number of possibilities that might happen which causes him to hold back.</p><p>Oikawa can just let it slide and pretend it never happened. That’s the safest route he can take. It’s no challenge for Oikawa to act normally, he was able to keep his crush hidden after all until that drunken night.</p><p>Thoughts fill Oikawa’s head as he tries to enumerate the times his hidden feelings might be noticeable for Iwaizumi. Most of the time, he does know that he hid it pretty well despite the rapid heartbeats and flushed cheeks. </p><p>He can say that he’s also good at comebacks and sarcasm. Oikawa can easily pull off his jealous moments through sarcasm. There was one time after Akari’s rejection that Iwaizumi still talks to him about her at the most random times. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa, can you stop bringing her up already.” Oikawa released a sigh. It was on their spontaneous ramen night when Iwaizumi brought up Akari in the situation. It was silently killing Oikawa inside. He thought that the Akari thing would stop after Iwaizumi was rejected, jokes on him.</p><p>“So, she - what?” Iwaizumi was in the middle of his story when Oikawa said that. He stopped fondling the ramen with his chopsticks and looked at him in surprise. “I-I’m sorry, is it bothering you?” </p><p>Yes. </p><p>“No offense, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa raised his hands up. “But do you think it’s time for you to move on? I mean, she rejected you for a reason right?” He asked. Guilt was heard in his voice.</p><p>It was true, though. Akari rejected Iwaizumi. Why did it seem like his confession was accepted?</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa was thinking of an apology now that he hurt his feelings. He balanced the chopsticks on the bowl and put his hand to pat Iwaizumi’s back.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Was all Iwaizumi could say. Oikawa felt his heart drop even more at his tone. </p><p>“I’m so stupid,” He chuckled. Oikawa just observed him and noticed that his smile wasn’t the one he had shown all the time before. <br/>“I know she rejected me and all, but she’s great, you know?” He continued.</p><p>Oikawa just nodded. He played with the remaining ramen in his bowl. It was meant to be a joke with his Akari remark but it was misunderstood. He was wrong.</p><p>“I really like her, Oikawa. I don’t know. Of course, I felt upset when she rejected me, saying that relationship isn’t her priority right now,” Iwaizumi said. “I respect her decision.”</p><p>“But I think she’s the girl that’s worth waiting for, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa can hear a hint of happiness in his voice.</p><p>Oikawa just smiled at him at continued to eat his ramen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s how Oikawa decided not to bring up that night.</p><p>As much as he wants answers, he decides to forget that night. Iwaizumi was drunk, he definitely would not remember what he said. Oikawa is confident about that. Iwaizumi is a forgetful person even if he isn’t drunk at all. It would be okay.</p><p>At the same time, he accepts the fact that Iwaizumi will never see him that way. Even if he hopes for something little, he believes that such thing as them will happen.</p><p>Oikawa wants to hold his hand, take him out on dates, cuddle, have late-night talks, kiss him…</p><p>It will all be imagination to him.</p><p>Oikawa just wants to scream right now and tell the world how in love he is with Iwaizumi. He wants everyone to know that it’s him he has his eyes on. He wants Iwaizumi to know how much he loves him and it’s getting painful now. </p><p>Oikawa feels selfish. He wants to keep seeing Iwaizumi happy. But he wants to be the reason behind his happiness. </p><p>He deeply wishes that his beautiful smile and that thing he does with his eyes is only for Oikawa to see. He wishes that maybe he could make Iwaizumi’s heart pound too. He wishes that maybe, at some point, Iwaizumi feels the same. </p><p>But there’s Akari, the girl Iwaizumi likes. </p><p>It scars him. What makes her special that he’s willing to wait for her? Is it the way she talks? The way she smiles? Is it her laugh? Is there a special bond when he’s with her? <br/>Oikawa has so many questions that need answers.</p><p>Right now, he prefers to deal with his feelings alone. </p><p> </p><p><br/>The Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club has just finished their training for the day. When their coach announced to go finish up their routine, Oikawa unnoticeably packs up his things because he can’t stand being in the same room as Iwaizumi right now.</p><p>It’s been two weeks since Oikawa started to distance himself from Iwaizumi. Of course, he still interacts with him, but only in the court. </p><p>Oikawa thinks that maybe not spending too much time with him would maybe help him lessen his feelings. Whenever he sees Iwaizumi in the hallway, he’d just say a quick hi and then leave. Or he tries to go home immediately after class so that he wouldn’t see him. Iwaizumi would text him if he’s up to eat ramen, he would decline and make up an excuse even though he can’t say no to ramen. He really tries to lowkey avoid Iwaizumi.</p><p>Though it can’t be helped if they’re both on the court. Oikawa’s a setter and Iwaizumi’s a wing spiker. Captain and Vice-Captain. They have to talk somehow. </p><p>But Oikawa remembers the look Iwaizumi gave him after declining his invitation to hang out. </p><p>It’s for the best, Iwaizumi. </p><p>As he about to leave the court, his voice’s coach interrupts him.</p><p>“Oikawa, can you stay for a while along with Iwaizumi? I need to talk to both of you about the upcoming practices.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The coach explains that he has a few more meetings to attend in the next days, and that he wouldn’t be able to come to the training often. He gives out some notes and pointers and leaves the team to both of them. </p><p>Oikawa gives the coach a bow and leaves his spot to obtain his bag. Just as he was about to leave, Iwaizumi calls him.</p><p>“Oikawa, let’s talk.”</p><p>Oikawa freezes in his place. He turns around to look at Iwaizumi who has a serious look in his face. </p><p>“Hmm, why Iwaizumi? I need to go hom-”</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Iwaizumi asks.</p><p>Oikawa starts to feel nervous. He tries to shake it off. “Huh? No.” </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” He replies, taking a few steps closer to him. Oikawa distances himself. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Really, Iwaizumi. Nothing’s wrong.” Oikawa laughs. “I’ve been really busy lately and-”</p><p>“Was it about that night?” </p><p>Oikawa takes a deep breath. He remembers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa, do you like anyone right now?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ey~" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa probably does like someone. You were flirting with that school council secretary one time before practice!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh? I mean 80% of the female population is attracted to-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone shut up, it's me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He attempts to leave Iwaizumi’s sight. He pretends to check his time on the phone. “I really need to go.”</p><p>“You know, I didn’t really remember.” Iwaizumi says. “I was confused because you seem to be avoiding me all of a sudden.”<br/> <br/>“Then I asked the others what I might’ve done that made you act like this.” Iwaizumi leaves his position and goes to the cart where the balls are placed. He gets one and dribbles it, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.</p><p>“You noticed?” Oikawa asks.</p><p>“That you avoided me? I mean yeah,”</p><p>“No, that I like you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi leaves his attention from the ball and looks at Oikawa.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong,” Oikawa speaks.</p><p>With a deep breath, he finally says it. “I like you, Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stops fiddling the ball in his hand. Silence fills the court. </p><p>Oikawa never thought today would be the day he would confess. He imagined that it’d be in a romantic scenery. Maybe in a park or during their walk home. </p><p>But he never imagined that he’d say it in a court with just the two of them. He never thought that he would confess in the middle of the talk. That he admitted his true feelings for him in the middle of a confrontation. </p><p>That doesn’t mean Oikawa is not prepared for the worst. He knows what to do if shit goes down.</p><p>The silence is slowly eating Oikawa alive. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.” Iwaizumi stutters. He’s taken back by the sudden confirmation.</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t really expect it to be true all along. He’s not stupid. At some point in their friendship, Oikawa’s had some slip-ups that made Iwaizumi think twice. He can’t deny that he might have felt Oikawa’s heart beating quickly when they’re close to each other. </p><p>Now that everything starts to make sense, Iwaizumi does not know what to say.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Oikawa continues. “But please hear me out.”</p><p>Oikawa goes to sit on the bleachers to compose his thoughts. Iwaizumi remains in his position next to the cart.</p><p>“Honestly, I did not see this coming. I didn’t even know that this day would end up me confessing my feelings for you. I’m surprised too.” Oikawa laughs and puts his hands on the pocket of his club jacket. “I thought I hid it pretty well.”</p><p>“Let me use this chance to tell me how I truly feel.”</p><p>Another deep breath.</p><p>“It hasn’t been that long. You know you’re a special friend to me, right? But lately, I started to question and doubt myself. About how I feel for you.”</p><p>“I was scared at first when all of these pieces started to make sense. I couldn’t help but feel a little nervous whenever you’re around, and I saw myself looking forward to class or practice because I’d get to see you. That’s when I realized that I want something more from this.” </p><p>“But when Akari came to the scene and you told me how you liked her, I tried my best to be happy for you. I supported you because you seemed to be happier because of her and that you looked different, Iwaizumi. I didn’t want my feelings to get in the way and ruin what we have.”</p><p>He hears Oikawa gulp.</p><p>“So I decided to just hide it from you and accepted it. I knew I could just date someone again maybe in the hopes of forgetting these feelings but I never considered that option when I dated other girls because, in the end, everything leads to you.”</p><p>“I forced myself to suck it up and move on, kept telling myself that I deserve better.”</p><p>Oikawa sighs. “Even if I think that you’re already the best.”</p><p>“When I heard that Akari rejected you, I couldn’t help but feel a sense of hope out of it. Maybe that was my chance to prove myself how worthy you are of love.”</p><p>“I’m happy with what we have right now, Iwa. As friends. As selfish as it sounds, I hope for something more too.”</p><p>He looks down at the floor to avoid eye contact with him.</p><p>“When you told the guys that night, that you know I like you, I didn’t know how to feel. How long have you known, Iwaizumi?” </p><p>“I’ve noticed it for quite a while now. I just figured.” Iwaizumi replies. “I didn’t know it was actually true until now.” </p><p>Oikawa frowns. </p><p>“When I found out about it, I couldn’t help but distance myself from you. You probably didn’t remember saying that because you’re drunk, but I felt like I was subtly rejected? If you liked me back too, maybe… just maybe… I’d have you in my arms right now.”</p><p>“The way you said that it was you whom I like made me think that it was nothing. I can’t help but feel invalidated.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that you felt that way, Oikawa. Some of the guys kept teasing me about you, I ignored it because I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Iwaizumi apologizes. “And you never told me how you felt about me directly.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry if I upset you. Being drunk is not an excuse but I really didn’t know why I did it all of a sudden.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa gives him a smile. “I mean, it’s my fault because I never confessed.”</p><p>“Then again, I don’t expect you to answer right away. I know that you don’t feel the same. Feelings can’t be forced, I respect that.” He reassures him.</p><p>Oikawa stands from his seat and approaches Iwaizumi. The confession made him braver than before. </p><p>“Though I really need to ask you something. I’d regret it if I don’t do it now.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s breath comes out shaky. “W-what is it?”</p><p>“Would you please give me a chance? Please let me show you how much you deserve to be loved.”</p><p>Oikawa couldn’t believe that those words came from his mouth. He stares at Iwaizumi, who is now staring back at him. </p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>His eyes widen at Iwaizumi’s response. Tears start to form in his eyes because he expected a rejection from Iwaizumi. That doesn’t matter right now, because he’s given a chance to do so. </p><p>A tear falls down from Oikawa’s eyes. He suddenly grabs his hand causing the ball from Iwaizumi’s hand to drop. </p><p>Oikawa holds both of his hands dearly.</p><p>He wants to kiss him right now. </p><p>But he can’t do that.</p><p>So Oikawa brings Iwaizumi’s hand to his cheek. His cheek can feel the roughness of his palms and his calloused fingers. He couldn’t believe what he’s doing right now. </p><p>Iwaizumi is shocked by Oikawa’s actions. He suddenly caresses Oikawa’s cheek, tracing patterns. Oikawa closes his eyes at his touch. </p><p>Then Oikawa removes Iwaizumi’s hand from his cheek and brings his fingertip to his lips. </p><p>Oikawa kisses each fingertip gently. </p><p>“I’ll wait for you, Iwaizumi.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Even on days the flowers bloom and wither</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just remember this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My heart for you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm really sorry for the late update! i wasn't in my best mental state and i didn't want to force myself to write :(</p><p>thank you guys for 250ish hits! i hope you guys are enjoying so far hehe</p><p>stay safe everyone :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. makes me feel like i have the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, you did great today!” Oikawa happily compliments Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kind of forgot they are in public. The volleyball players turn to look at Oikawa all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Matsukawa gives them a confused look. The other players have the same face as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa proceeds to roll his eyes. “Y’all did well too today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, it is evident in their faces that they are not buying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not allowed to compliment him?” Oikawa reasons out. “Need to boost the ace’s ego you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The players laugh at Oikawa’s remark because the ace might need some sort of confident booster during this time. Another practice match is scheduled by the following week and the volleyball club is undergoing intense training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa feels a sense of relief once the players stop paying attention to him. He didn’t mean to compliment Iwaizumi </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. No, Iwaizumi deserves to be complimented but the way Oikawa voiced out his ego-boosting compliment sounded different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday’s practice is finally done and everyone’s thankful that training won’t continue until the next few days. Aoba Johsai recently lost to Shiratorizawa and the members would make sure that their defeat is a lesson and motivation for the upcoming tournaments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the players, including Oikawa and Iwaizumi, head to the changing room to pack up for the day. Others decided to stay and practice more for preparation and Oikawa allows and lets them do it for the team’s sake. However, he does not intend to practice more for today when he has Iwaizumi beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Iwaizumi is in the middle of getting his stuff out of his locker, Oikawa sneakily wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s body and rests his chin on his shoulder. He uses this opportunity as the other players in the changing room begin to leave. Iwaizumi stiffens in response and gently pushes Oikawa away from the grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Iwaizumi hushes him and hopes that his burning cheeks aren’t obvious right now. “Y-you’re sweaty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, Iwa-chan. I’ve experienced worse.” Oikawa challenges him and crosses his arms. “I have to deal with your clammy hands whenever you ask me to hold your hand because of your nervousness. It’s just as disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” It’s Iwaizumi’s time to smirk. “You enjoyed it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushes. He suddenly remembers that time in the bus where Iwaizumi requested if he could hold his hand. He didn’t complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue. “As if you weren’t blushing when I hugged you from behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi throws Oikawa his used and sweaty jersey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Gross!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always been like this for weeks now. Since Iwaizumi gave him a chance, Oikawa makes sure to maximize that chance efficiently. A lot of hand holding and sneaky skinship has happened ever since.  Well, it sometimes can’t be helped when Oikawa’s love language is physical touch. He makes sure that his physical affection doesn’t make Iwaizumi uncomfortable. On the other hand, Iwaizumi doesn’t mind at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as possible, Oikawa tries not to be obvious about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the changing room together after they pack up. Oikawa is looking forward because Friday is ramen day. The thought of being alone with Iwaizumi, just like the usual days, still makes Oikawa giddy. It’s just ramen, but he can’t stop thinking about how this could be a date. Though he’s not certain because of their friendship? Relationship? But he considers this as some sort of appetizer before they actually date. Oikawa wants to hit himself right now for being too quick to assume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they are about to leave the gym, the third years, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, approach them and butt into their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ey!” Matsukawa pats Iwaizumi’s back. “You going for ramen right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa scratches his head. “Uh yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh!” Hanamaki excitedly says. “Can we come along? I’ve been craving!”</span>
</p><p>Company wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took them a short trip to arrive at the familiar ramen place. The grumble of Oikawa’s stomach could probably be heard from a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they enter the ramen place, they see that there are a few customers inside. They’re relieved to see a vacant spot by the corner despite the fact that it’s Friday. The males take their respective seats and Oikawa’s quick to sit beside Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The players savor the taste of their ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s distracted state, Oikawa places his chopsticks on the bowl and proceeds to hold Iwaizumi’s left hand under the table. His thumb gently strokes the back of Iwaizumi’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Oikawa doesn’t expect is that his fingers to be intertwined with Iwaizumi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In surprise, Oikawa shakily uses his left hand to grab the cup of water and takes a sip from it. He slightly tightens the grasp between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa curses at himself because his heart is beating so fast and he hopes that Iwaizumi doesn't feel it. He takes a look at Iwaizumi who seems to be unbothered with what just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this kid Kindaichi,” Maki interrupts and starts to tell this story about what happened to Kindaichi in today’s practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, Oikawa and Iwaizumi listen to the third years’ stories while holding hands in the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, c-can I take you out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks Iwaizumi on their way home. Oikawa attempts to hide his nervousness in his voice but his stutter makes it noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re about to part ways and Oikawa can’t help but ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be early to ask Iwaizumi out but the way Iwaizumi held his hand back in the ramen place gives him the courage to do so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is going well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi slows his pace and looks at him. Oikawa stops as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa might have gone too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh I’m sorry am I going to fast</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi chuckles. “Wait, today ain’t a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh? I mean Matsukawa and Maki w-were there</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughs again and smiles at him. Oikawa is so embarrassed because he’s been a stuttering mess. “I was just messing with ya,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Oikawa asks, mouth agape. “I.. I kinda want to take you out on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper </span>
  </em>
  <span>date, Iwa-chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah really?” Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to be surprised. “If you say so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! So there’s this new ramen place that everyone’s been talkin’ about and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, ramen again? If that’s your standard of a nice and proper date then I might have to decline</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding, Iwaizumi! Can’t take a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a joke. You’re actually considering taking me out on ramen again, aren’t you getting sick of it? 'Cause I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! God, Oikawa. I can’t believe you</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I’m not. Besides, you already said yes so there’s no taking back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone say it with me... </p><p>oikawa whipped</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. i'll be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is a good day. </p><p>Oikawa wakes up because of the streaks of sunlight peeking through the blinds. He smells the delicious scent of breakfast being cooked. Last but not least, he’s going on a date with Iwaizumi today.</p><p>Today is going to be a good day.</p><p>The time shows that it’s only nine in the morning meaning that he still has a couple of hours to prepare for his date tonight. Oikawa has been looking forward to this because he has it all covered. </p><p>As much as Oikawa wants to treat Iwaizumi in a fancy and expensive restaurant, his wallet says otherwise. He doesn’t intend on asking his parents for money and wants to spend his savings on his own.</p><p>His persistence in finding a good place pays off. After continuously searching on the internet for nice date ideas, Oikawa believes that they would their date wonderfully in a planetarium. He might have been a little bit bias in this, but he’s curious and excited to see the breathtaking sceneries. </p><p>Oikawa’s thankful to know that there’s a good planetarium in the area. Not only that, but the entrance fee is free of charge and there are student discounts as well. After that, he plans to treat Iwaizumi to a nice dinner. </p><p>He then takes a glimpse of his closet. Just like the time before the Seijoh victory party at Iwaizumi’s, he’s having a hard time coming up with a decent outfit. Oikawa wants to dress nicely for Iwaizumi. This time he comes up with an outfit suitable for the night: a button-up top, a beige knitted vest, a dark blue coat paired with dark brown jeans. He’s also considering wearing glasses as well.</p><p>A sound from his phone catches his attention. The familiar notification sound makes him assume that he just received a text message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re still up for tonight? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chuckles at the message. He proceeds to type his reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah! you don’t intend to back out right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course not. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To: Iwaizumi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> you sure you don’t want me to pick up?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You might get lost on the way </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be fine! We can just meet up there.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you later, Tooru.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> See ya later, Iwa-chan! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hours have passed and the time has finally come for the awaited date. It took time for Oikawa to check himself out in front of the mirror to see if it looks nice. It has reached the point in which his mother comes to the scene to let Oikawa know that he looks nicer than he already thinks. A sob follows from his mother’s mouth as she expresses the joy she’s been feeling because Oikawa is grown up now. Oikawa may or may not be embarrassed at the sudden reaction but he comforts her immediately. He also finds out that she’s relieved to know that it’s Iwaizumi. She absolutely adores the male.</p><p>After that, Oikawa leaves his house and heads to the designated train station. Oikawa feels the excitement in him as he’s a few minutes away from seeing Iwaizumi again. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, Iwa-chan! I’m at the entrance. I’ll wait here.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sends the message once he got to the destination. He checks the time, 5:32 PM. He wants to make sure that Iwaizumi won’t have to wait long just in case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ping!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I’m omw </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em>alright. it’s kind of cold hehe. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minutes have passed and there’s still no sign of Iwaizumi. Oikawa starts to get worried because something might have happened to him. <em> Damn it, I should’ve picked him up. </em>He thought.</p><p>He sends a couple of messages to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em>hey iwa-chan! i thought you’re on your way? are you almost there?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the show’s about to start in less than 10 mins </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi? are you okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the show has started. I’m still at the entrance waiting for you. It’s okay if we miss some bits.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'm getting worried. i’ve been calling you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the show’s done for the day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but we could still view the gallery!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the planetarium’s closing... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>we can still go to eat dinner!! Not ramen this time! my treat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'm still at the entrance waiting for you </em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em> Iwaizumi, are you really okay? i've been calling you nonstop. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi please answer... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears start to well up as he types furiously. He doesn’t know what to feel right now. Oikawa’s worried because he’s not replying to his messages and at the same time he feels upset because it seems that he’s stood up. By Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ping! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sniffs and wipes his tears after. The people leaving the planetarium are giving him confused looks now. He doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god Oikawa </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something came up and didn’t realize that I left my phone in the house </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing bad happened  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m really sorry shit </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you still there??? I’m going there now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We can eat dinner  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ramen??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a while, Oikawa responds.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p>
  <em>it’s ok </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i was just worried about you bc you said you were on your way</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i thought something happened to you</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just wait there please </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m going there now </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Iwaizumi</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi it’s fine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'm going home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'll see you in school okay? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oikawa sets his phone on silent and puts it in his pocket. He leaves the planetarium right after.</p><p>He deals with this heavy feeling in his chest on his walk home. The sighs he’s been releasing are uncountable now. He doesn’t bother checking his phone on the way home.</p><p>Right now, Oikawa feels like a fool. He can’t help but feel disappointed at the turn of events.</p><p>He understands Iwaizumi’s situation despite not knowing what actually happened. What matters is that he’s safe and sound. Not Oikawa though.</p><p>
  <em> It’s just a date, it can be rescheduled. </em>
</p><p>Though Oikawa can’t help but think of numerous possibilities of what could have happened to Iwaizumi. Oikawa starts to question himself, thinking that he might be too quick with all of this and might have scared Iwaizumi. </p><p>Or maybe there was really an emergency.</p><p>Questions flood his mind and Oikawa just wants to go home and sleep.</p><p>His mother greets Oikawa as he enters the house. She asks him about the date and he responds a quiet <em> yes </em>and heads to the bedroom. </p><p>Again, Oikawa understands. Things can’t be helped. Things can’t go the way he wants it to be. But why did it have to happen on the day he’s supposed to take Iwaizumi out on a date?</p><p>He understands. He really does.</p><p>Oikawa turns off the lights and gets himself comfortable in his bed. He stares at the darkness. </p><p>Tonight isn’t as good as he thought it would be.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The following day passes by like a blur and Oikawa doesn’t see the male in between his classes</p><p>There’s a practice scheduled today and he’s well aware he’s going to see Iwaizumi there.</p><p>As he sets his feet on the court, he sees the cheering squad scattered and about to pack up. It’s one of those days where the volleyball club and the cheering squad have an encounter again.</p><p>He’s about to take a seat on the bleachers to wait for the cheering squad to finish up and wait for the other volleyball members. Oikawa takes a look at the cheering squad and he sees a familiar figure.</p><p>What Oikawa doesn’t expect is to see <em> him </em>with a girl. </p><p>Akari.</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t mean to eavesdrop. But Akari’s voice can be heard from where he is right now. Iwaizumi’s back is facing Oikawa so he doesn’t know about Oikawa’s presence in the court.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, thanks for that night.” Akari gives him a smile.</p><p>Iwaizumi, on the other hand, looks flustered. He scratches the back of his neck in response.</p><p>“U-um, it’s fine.”</p><p>Then Akari hugs Iwaizumi. He can see Iwaizumi stiffen but he proceeds to wrap his arms around her.</p><p>Oikawa couldn’t believe it. </p><p>Everything might start to make sense. </p><p>Did Iwaizumi ditch him… for Akari? </p><p>It can’t be. </p><p>There it goes again. Oikawa feels the heavy weight on his chest.</p><p>He’s not sure and he doesn’t want to overthink it. </p><p>The same situation happens again as his eyes swell up from the scene.</p><p>
  <em> Is it possible that Iwaizumi might have gone to Akari that night? She did say that she’s thankful for that night, but when did that night happen? The weekend had just finished. Iwaizumi never mentioned anything about Akari since then. </em>
</p><p>Oikawa turns his back to them and leaves the gym. He doesn’t realize that he passed by the volleyball players because he’s trying to hold his tears until there’s no one in sight. He hears the yells of the other players calling out his name. Oikawa does not look back. </p><p>Oikawa doesn’t want to overthink. But what he just heard and seen makes him do it.</p><p>He thinks to himself.</p><p>
  <em> Should I still wait for you, Iwaizumi? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you hear my heart? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone!</p><p>i'm not sure if i'll be able to update tomorrow or the day after that because i have a big interview coming up and i wanna prepare as much as possible omg</p><p>i also posted a suna x reader short fic here go check it out!!! hehe i miss suna </p><p>i hope you guys are doing good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. stay by my side for a long time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where’s the captain?” The head coach’s voice fills the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The players of the Aoba Johsai give each other confused looks as they realize the absence of their captain, Iwaizumi included. There is no sign of Oikawa in the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vice captain,” The coach calls him out. “Do you know where Oikawa is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With confusion, Iwaizumi replies. “No sir, he’s always on time during training. Something must have happened</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach!” Hanamaki interrupts him. He raises his phone for them to see. “I just received a text from Oikawa, he said that he’s suddenly not feeling well today and that he’s asking to be excused for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also saw him leaving the gym before practice started. He didn’t look well to me.” Maki adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” The coach replies. “I changed up the drills you’re going to have today so let’s get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The players reply with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, coach </span>
  </em>
  <span>and proceed to their respective places in the gym. However, Iwaizumi is worried about the captain. He sneakily gets his phone out from his pocket and texts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Oikawa</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I heard you’re not feeling well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want anything? I’ll come over after practice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a minute after the last text, Iwaizumi receives a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Oikawa</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hi i’m fine, no need to come over</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll talk to you later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s shoulders slump down at his answer. He doesn’t want to think too much about Oikawa’s words, but he feels that there’s something more aside from his unwell condition. Iwaizumi sighs and starts his spiking drills with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba, a second year, is the only one tossing the ball today. It’s usually him and Oikawa doing it, but Iwaizumi somehow feels incomplete with the other setter missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hits the ball once it’s in the right place. The libero on the other side isn’t able to receive it properly, making the ball fly to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice kill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looks at the setter. The usual dark brown hair and eyes are replaced by different features this time. He utters a low </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him and lines up at the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just one of those days.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi reminds himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is bothered by Oikawa’s presence? We’re humans after all, it’s normal to get sick these days. Why did Oikawa reject him from coming over? He assumes that he’d invite him over, but he doesn’t expect to decline him like that. No matter his decision, Iwaizumi respects it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While doing the spike drills, Iwaizumi’s spikes are noticeably getting weaker. He almost did not hit the ball set to him, the ball he hit was out, the timing was off, and it’s starting to irritate Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a short break and sits on the bleachers. Iwaizumi observes the players doing different drills from spiking, serving, and receiving. The water bottle resting beside him is now on his hand, taking a sip from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking note of what’s happening right now, Iwaizumi stops when his eyes land on a specific place of the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sees a particular ball cart located exactly in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>place that day. His breath hitches as he recalls Oikawa’s confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...in the end, everything leads to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I forced myself to suck it up and move on, kept telling myself that I deserve better. Even when I think you’re already the best.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As selfish as it sounds, I hope for something more too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...if you liked me back too, maybe… just maybe… I’d have you in my arms right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please let me show you how much you deserve to be loved.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers Oikawa grabbing his hand, his thumb caressing Oikawa’s soft skin, Oikawa leaning into his touch, Oikawa kissing his fingertips lovingly… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi feels his heart accelerate at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today’s practice ends in a blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi thinks that the gym is tidy enough after long hours of practice. Since the club does not have a manager, Iwaizumi willingly does the managerial duties as the vice captain. Because of the missing captain, it’s only him left in the court. </span>
</p><p><span>“Iwa-chan, I can’t say that you did </span><em><span>well</span></em> <span>today.” A familiar voice calls him out.</span></p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi has never turned his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>quick. He sees Oikawa leaning by the wall with his arms crossed, wearing the school’s training attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you did your best,” Oikawa gives him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaves his position and comes closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t feeling well?” Iwaizumi asks. “Why are you still here? You know I could come over and keep you company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here he goes again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa says to himself.</span>
</p><p><span>Oikawa just lets out an annoyed sound. “I </span><em><span>am </span></em><span>not</span> <span>feeling well.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s expression changes and he reaches his hand out to rest it on his forehead. He also places his hand on his cheeks, trying to see if Oikawa has symptoms of fever. He suddenly feels the heat when he places the back of this hand on Oikawa’s neck. “Do you have a fever? Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaves and takes his bag sitting on the bleachers and heads to the entrance. Oikawa, on the other hand, remains leaning on the wall. Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows as he realizes that Oikawa’s not following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa calls him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? We can go to the pharmacy on the way and buy your meds. Let’s go.” He grabs Oikawa’s arm and leads him to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa’s voice is louder now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stops from his tracks in shock. Oikawa releases his arm from his grip carefully and fixes his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I to you?” Oikawa suddenly asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s confused but doesn’t stop his heart from beating so fast. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Oikawa takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What am </span>
    <span>I </span>
    <span>to </span>
    <span>you</span>
    <span>?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Oikawa’s voice crack at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say, Oikawa? I don’t… I don’t get why you’re asking me this all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa closes his eyes for a while. “I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa can’t find the right words to say it to him. The pain he’s feeling is fresh and he wants to talk about it in a calm manner. Right now, he just wants answers to his questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turns his back to Iwaizumi and holds it in. The lump in his throat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and crying in front of Iwaizumi is the last thing he wants to happen. He tries to hold back his sobs and composes himself before he faces Iwaizumi again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He abruptly feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his frame. Iwaizumi then rests his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder and breathes his scent in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like that time in the changing room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa thinks that Iwaizumi can clearly feel his heart thumping right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Iwaizumi is about to tighten his embrace, Oikawa grunts and frees himself from him. He uses his arms to get away from Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Okay, fuck. Stop.” Oikawa yells. “Never knew you were good at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi freezes. He’s trying to make sense of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not only good at playing volleyball,” Oikawa huffs. “But with my feelings as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me speak.” is what Iwaizumi gets in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa composes himself once again. His mind is all over the place now. He’s really upset and at the same time confused and he wants to hit himself because his brain is not cooperating with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I really don’t want to overthink the situation.” He starts. Iwaizumi gives him a look. “The date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understood that something came up. I understood it.” Oikawa continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another deep breath from Oikawa. “But what I saw today before practice made me think otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akari’s not good at keeping her voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard it, Iwaizumi. This time, I knew I heard it crystal clear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>night. Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blinks, trying to find the correct words to hear him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I know both of you are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms with each other. Was she aware of those terms when she hugged you that tight?” Iwaizumi can hear the anger in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looks up to the gym’s ceiling to avoid eye contact with him. “For like the 10th time, I did not want to overthink about what she said and what could’ve happened that night you both had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but think that Akari was the reason you ditched me.” Oikawa’s foot is just doing some random patterns on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, there’s</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Oikawa.” Oikawa finally looks at him. Iwaizumi can feel his heart drop at the sudden change of name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” He continues, letting him explain himself before Iwaizumi can reply. “I don’t want to guilt-trip you but I was really excited about it. I’ve always wanted to take you out somewhere nice with just the two of us. I was glad when I found out that there was a planetarium in the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m so stupid. I was too overjoyed. I wanted this to happen. I was relieved when I got your message asking if the date was still up. I thought you were looking forward to it as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… I may or may not bought new clothes just for that day. I wanted to look good for you.” He sighs. “Good thing the planetarium wasn’t that expensive because I also wanted to take you out on a nice meal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then after about an hour of contacting and waiting for you, you told me you couldn’t make it. Okay, I admit I was upset and I understood it despite that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yeah then I heard Akari today going </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks for that night </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you and my mind suddenly felt like some sort of a stupid theorist. You told me that both of you are good friends one time and you didn’t feel that way towards her. I was thinking that you both met up on the night of our date.” Oikawa explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I correct?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s now Iwaizumi’s turn to gulp this time. “Y-yes, but Oikawa there’s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em><span>“</span><span>But</span> <span>why</span></em>
  <span><em>?!”</em> Oikawa yells, tears rolling down in his cheeks. That made Iwaizumi shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob follows. Oikawa fails himself and starts crying. He clenches his fist and hits his chest repeatedly in the hopes of reducing the heavy feeling. Oikawa’s eyes are shut tightly to stop the tears from coming out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feelings are all over the place right now. He didn’t mean to shout at Iwaizumi in that way. But this is what he’s been feeling all these years, this is the result of pining for his best friend for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand holding, the back hugs, the sneaky little kisses. Oikawa thought that for the first time in his life, everything’s coming his way. He thought that his hope that was just as little as a speck of dust was turning into a reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like I’m being replaced so easily? What could’ve happened to Akari that made you leave me there hanging like that?! Did she finally tell you that she likes you? And that it took her a while to realize that? She’s fuckin’ slow because I knew that I love you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>looooong </span>
  </em>
  <span>time ago and what? Did you suddenly want to come back to her again because of that? And you want to back out? Is that the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi suddenly kisses him. The crashing of Iwaizumi’s lips into his wakes him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wants Oikawa to know how frustrated he is right now. His hand is roaming through Oikawa’s brown hair while the other one rests on the back of Oikawa’s neck. Iwaizumi’s well aware that Oikawa is taken by surprise when he stops hitting himself on his chest. Oikawa’s hands are frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi can a bit of salt in the kiss. He kisses him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a couple of seconds for Oikawa to respond. Their lips start to move in sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s anger is suddenly forgotten. It’s stupid for him to think that a simple kiss from him would let him get away from this. Just as he’s about to push Iwaizumi away, Iwaizumi beats him by doing it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi breaks the proximity between them. Their breaths can probably be heard from the other side of the court. Oikawa is just staring at him, he notices Iwaizumi’s red and swollen lips from the intense contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s hands grip on Oikawa’s shoulders. He looks Oikawa in the eye with such seriousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking interrupting me.” Iwaizumi says with such harshness. Oikawa realizes that he has stopped Iwaizumi from saying anything in the middle of his rant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think.” Iwaizumi explains. “It’s not what you think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stays quiet this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to leave the house when Akari called me. I was surprised that after I told her what was up, it wasn’t Akari who called. It was her friend using her phone. She told me that she had been crying all night and she was asking for help. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t help but worry. I am her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her friend after all. I ended up leaving my phone in the process and went to her house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snickers. “You fuckin’ liar, you told me you were on your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>about </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be on my way before Akari called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa just rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I went there, two of her friends were comforting her on the couch. Her friend explained that Akari asked her to call me. I found out that her grandmother just died at that time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fills the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, you do know about my grandmother right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. Oikawa remembers one time during middle school where Iwaizumi felt helpless and weak when his grandmother passed away. His grandmother’s passing affected his performance in volleyball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why she called me in the first place.” Iwaizumi explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left after an hour. I had no valid excuse. I felt like shit when I left you there waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a hard decision to make, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighs. “I was running after I texted you that I was going there now. But when you told me you were gonna go home, I felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I heard your true feelings. I felt so guilty. I don’t deserve you, Oikawa. You’ve always been there for me and… I do this. Fuck.” This time, a tear slips on Iwaizumi’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Oikawa. I fucked up.” He covers his eyes with his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa feels guilty now. This is the first time he’s seen Iwaizumi cry in a long time. The brave aura from the vice captain is no longer there. It’s just him being him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removes the arm that’s covering Iwaizumi’s eyes. Tears are still evident on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Oikawa brings his thumb up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. He lets out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shh </span>
  </em>
  <span>after he sees another tear come out from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing so, Oikawa holds Iwaizumi’s face. The features he’s seeing right now are different. The eye smile that he loves and his heartwarming smile aren't present right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa brings his lips close to him and Iwaizumi closes his eyes in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly kisses Iwaizumi’s left eyelid, then his right eyelid. Iwaizumi holds Oikawa close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa continues to leave kisses on his cheek, not minding the saltiness from the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he initiates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss ends with them again gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa breaks the silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for overreacting, Iwaizumi. I didn’t know.” He apologizes truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another silence, they’re giggling. They realize how much of a ride they had right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blushes at the sudden return of the name. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I didn’t expect you to just kiss me like that.” The tint on Oikawa’s cheeks is visible. He shrugs it off and tries to compose himself. “At least take me out on a date first, damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi prays that he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>red right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, like, right now.” He answers. “It’s getting late though. I would invite you over to my house but from what I know my parents have visitors right now. I don’t wanna deal with them.” Iwaizumi frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come over to mine, then. No one’s home.” Oikawa suggests and he gets his bag from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi tries to hide his smile. “Let’s go then, I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they grab their belongings, they leave the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym where a lot of events happened between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk the familiar route hand in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point in their walk, Iwaizumi says something. “Oikawa,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi without letting go of his hand. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you kiss me too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Just like the other times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Oikawa residence brings so many memories to their friendship. Years have passed since Iwaizumi last visited Oikawa in his house, he somehow still remembers the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they’re about to enter Oikawa’s bedroom. Oikawa stops him from doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you wait for a little while?” Oikawa embarrassingly requests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s an organized person, but he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>days. Unfortunately, one of those nights turns out to be tonight. He’s not sure if his room is clean and he certainly does not want to embarrass himself after what happened tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi just laughs as he puts down his bag on the floor and leans on the wall. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gives him a quick nod and quickly enters his room. He makes sure that Iwaizumi doesn’t happen to take a quick glance inside his room while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Oikawa takes a step inside his bedroom, he’s kind of relieved that it’s not that messy. Oikawa curses himself quietly because how dare he invite Iwaizumi in the first place and be uncertain if his room is clean enough. Good thing Iwaizumi understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fixes and arranges some stuff on his desk and straightens the bedsheets. Oikawa takes out an air freshener from the cabinet and sprays it all over his room. Embarrassment is still creeping upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa takes a last look in his room and opens the door. He sees Iwaizumi texting on his phone. Iwaizumi then enters his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Iwaizumi exaggeratedly takes a deep breath.  “Has your room always smelled like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my house, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi checks out his room. He sees a couple of books stacked on his desk, some CDs on the shelf, a volleyball on the floor, and pictures hanging on the wall. He almost didn’t see the photo of them in their childhood placed in the middle of numerous pictures. He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” Oikawa interrupts Iwaizumi from looking at the pictures on the wall. He pats the space beside him. “Wanna watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi yawns. “Honestly? I’m tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gives him an annoyed look. “So it’s our first date and ya wanna sleep at my house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any shame, Iwaizumi lies down on Oikawa’s bed, his body sprawled out. The soft texture of the pillows make him sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddling sounds so good right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa feels his cheeks burn at Iwaizumi’s suggestion. He bites the inside of the cheek to prevent him smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fake sighs. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the ceiling light off and turns on the lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa lies down on his bed. He’s nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the darkness hides the evident blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing there?” Iwaizumi complains. The distance between the two males is bothering Iwaizumi. It looks like Oikawa’s the one who came over in the first place because of his stiff and nervous figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” He sees Iwaizumi open his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa takes a deep breath. His arms look inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoots closer to Iwaizumi and makes himself comfortable in his arms. Iwaizumi embraces him after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Oikawa looks like he’s about to melt in his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rests himself on the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. His nervousness isn’t fading because he smells so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe they're in this position right now. Alone. In his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart’s beatin fast again, Tooru.” Oikawa turns his attention away from his scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Iwaizumi and he’s surprised to see him staring back with half-lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa a little tighter. He closes the small gap between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa slowly places his hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp comes out from Oikawa’s mouth as he feels Iwaizumi’s quick heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip. “I-It’s fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa can feel the chuckle from his position. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanks the darkness of his room and the low light coming from his lamp because he’s smiling so big right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,” He softly calls his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Oikawa replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Iwaizumi take a deep breath. “Remember that time when you told me that if I liked you back too then you’d have me in your arms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa closes his eyes to recall that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...if you liked me back too, maybe… just maybe… I’d have you in my arms right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs quietly and traces patterns on Iwaizumi’s chest. “Yeah, I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa can feel him relaxing more in his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Oikawa hears him say softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart swells because everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems to go his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa doesn’t have to hide his blushes anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes that can be the reason behind Iwaizumi’s smile and sees the crescent eye smile that he loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He no longer has to sneak in quick kisses and hold hands under the table when someone’s around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he would still definitely have to deal with his heart pounding sessions whenever Iwaizumi is around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it’s not only Oikawa’s heart that’s beating fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa takes a deep breath and replies before going to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I look at you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel that you and I are destined to meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the stars shining in the night sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay by my side for a long time</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg hi</p><p>first of all, thank you for reaching this far. i'm really thankful that you guys are enjoying and commenting on my fic and it makes me really happy!! thank you so much!</p><p>yeah so this is the end. i originally had an angsty and sad ending planned in the first place but i'm happy that it ended this way :)</p><p>again, this fic is inspired by taeyeon's song all about you (그대라는 시). give it a listen! </p><p>thank you again so much and i hope to see you again soon :) love you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>